Taken as Red
by RosannaLouise
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction! A young boy who is key witness on a CBI case collapses in Princeton-Plainsboro, House and his team rush to find a diagnosis whilst being constantly hounded by the CBI team. Meanwhile two damaged genius' meet!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - We wait**

"JANE!!" The screeching cry echoed through the office. Rigsby winced and covered his ears; he looked over at van Pelt who sighed as she waited for the tirade of anger about to be directed towards the blond consultant. Patrick himself lay on his worn leather couch looking remarkably unruffled for one about to feel the full force of his Bosses anger. He simply lay on the couch looking up at the oddly shaped stain on the ceiling and waited.

"Patrick Jane!" A petite woman with black hair came storming out of her office and barrelled down the length of the room, she came to a whirling stop at the foot of the couch. _She's going to pout and do that foot tap thing like she always does when she's angry _thought Patrick. "Patrick, are you listening to me?" Teresa Lisbon exclaimed with her feet tapping away at her anger. At seeing the gesture Patrick suppressed a smile, closed his eyes and said calmly, "You know Lisbon, you shouldn't shout; there are much more effective ways for an attractive woman such as yourself to get what you want." "Isn't that right Bosco?!" He opened his eyes, leant his head over the back of the sofa arm and yelled the last part at a middle aged man passing by the office who blushed and hurried past.

Patrick looked up and around the office, _Rigsby and van Pelt spent the night together _he noted before turning his attention back to Lisbon who was glaring at him with a light flush gracing her cheeks. _She is very angry; I wonder what I did now?_ mused Patrick as he waited for his Boss to explain. "Patrick he's gone," Teresa said shortly, _she's obviously not in the mood for games,_ "and I am sure that would mean a lot to me if I only knew who you were talking about," Patrick intoned glibly. "Let's see if I can refresh your memory then," shrieked Lisbon _wow _thought Patrick _she shrieked, never heard that before whoever is missing must be really important._ Patrick pondered all this with a politely interested face, "okay Lisbon," he said, "who?"

Lisbon turned to face the room, "Peter Walker, the young boy who witnessed our murderer, and who was _supposed_ to be under the care of a certain Patrick Jane, has gone." "Oh," said Patrick sitting up, "that is bad, yes?" "He was our only lead in this murder Patrick, he is important in ways you do not understand, and now, thanks to you, he is gone." She turned back to her other employees whilst Patrick looked down chagrined, he should have payed more attention to the boy, and yet again he had ruined things for his co-workers in the office. "So what do we do know," asked van Pelt. "We wait," said Lisbon, "and see if he shows up on the grid." "Don't worry boss," soothe Rigsby, "he'll have to show up at some point." "Yeah." Van Pelt agreed, "We'll catch him Boss."

Cho walked obliviously into the office then stopped as he took in the tense atmosphere, he looked over to Patrick sitting guiltily on the couch with Lisbon standing over him like a strict headmistress with a naughty schoolboy. "What did he do this time," Cho deadpanned looking at Patrick without any emotion. Hearing this Jane looked up and cracked a small smile _sometimes I swear that man is more of a physic than I ever was. _"He lost our **key** witness," van Pelt sighed. "Wow," Cho said coolly, "so I guess we wait, huh?" "Yes," Lisbon agreed angrily, "we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – It's not just Flu**

Dr Gregory House at back and sighed contentedly as he pulled a lollipop taken from the jar in the children's Oncology ward and began to unwrap the shiny paper. Supporting his right thigh heavily he swung both legs up and unto the desk and crossed his ankles. With a slight chuckle to himself he settled to watching the door with his azure blue eyes, adjusted the stolen lollipop in his mouth and thought of the elaborate prank he had set this morning _I wonder how long it will take for Cuddy to… _"HOUSE!!" He heard the click clack of his Bosses heals tapping viciously on the floor by the Nurse's station _about that long _thought House gleefully as he waited for Cuddy to find him. "Anyone who can tell me the location of House this exact moment in time will get a week's paid holiday," screeched Cuddy. "Doctor House went into your office about five minutes ago," piped up one of the Nurses, with that House heard those deadly heels tap towards him where he waited with his feet up on Cuddy's desk.

Cuddy threw the doors open and marched to where he sat back lazily. "House! What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you completely insane?!" House put on a sense of mock indignation, "as a former patient of a psychiatric hospital who is still undergoing frequent therapy, I take offence at that." Ignoring his last statement Cuddy proclaimed, "I give you more leniency than any other doctor in this hospital but this is taking it too far, why on earth did you give a man who came into the clinic with a headache an MRI and a Spinal Tap??" "Dr Cuddy, I am shocked at your ignorance, head pain could be a symptom of anything I had to get a Lumbar Puncture to rule out Idiopathic Intracranial Hypertension and Hydrocephalus and the MRI to rule out a tumour." At this Cuddy leant forward with her eyes flashing dangerously, "or it could be a symptom of you taking your jealousy of my relationship out on the Hospital." She leant back satisfied at having made her point.

House grabbed his cane from where it hung over her light shade and shifted his legs off of the desk, leaning heavily on his cane (his leg always hurt more when he was irritated) and began to limp out of the room. "What," said Cuddy at his turned back, "no comeback?" House turned to face her and said simply, "no." He turned and hobbled from the room _because you are right_ he thought _always right. No need to let her know that_ he thought so he walked through her doors he yelled at the top of his lungs, "and no more 'special time' during hospital hours." A few heads turned at that last comment and House addressed then with a confidential tone, "she's very demanding, always pestering me, and she knows what she wants if you know what I mean," with a huge fake wink behind his hand at the last part he limped off towards Exam Room 1, snatching up the patient folder from the front desk as he passed.

House closed the door behind him shut his eyes and without opening them, quickly downed two Ibuprofen pills. He kept them closed as he turned around, tucking the little pill bottle into his pocket before opening his eyes to look around the Exam Room. There was a young man, _mid-teens,_ house thought sitting on the exam table looking at him thoughtfully, "rough morning?" asked the boy. "Never mind," said House, "so…" he scanned the file in his hand for a name, "Peter Walker," "What's the matter with you?" The boy shuffled around and looked about the hospital uneasily, "I just need some stronger stuff Doc, its only flu but the stuff I'm using hasn't touched it." House refrained from calling the boy an idiot (but only barely) and took his prescription pad out, only too happy to have the case over and done with. _Maybe I can leave early today, _just as House thought that the boy turned and vomited onto the floor before fainting into the puddle he had just made. _So much for leaving early _House griped to himself. Leaning his head round the door he yelled, "this patient needs to be admitted get him a room… and a sponge bath." He went over to sit on the vacated exam table and pulled his psp out oblivious to the nurses now bustling around him. "I guess its not just flu," House said quietly, "Idiot.


	3. Just a Note!

Hey, this is Rosanna, just to say thanks to everyone who has already taken the time to read my ramblings =)! And thank you so much to doinitza for my first ever review, to answer your question, yes I will be continuing to write and I aim to update about once a week, saying that I have got exams (GCSEs :O )coming up but I hate late uploading so will try not to do it myself! Thanks so much for reading and next chapter should be up within a couple of days,

Rosanna.

P.s: I'm English so am very sorry for any mistakes I make in any American grammar/phrasing I'll give it a good go and bear with me, ta =)


End file.
